AMAZON
by HISTORY83
Summary: The tyrant Frieza wants a queen. Bulma has no choice, she fled to her new destiny.


_There you have it my first fic in English._

_I put a lot of heart into writing this story because English is not my mother tongue. I hope you will forgive me my mistakes, but I do not hesitate to report them._

_I really wanted with all my heart and write in English dedicate this story to the community_

_Just Saiyan ... We're on Google+._

_This is my gift to you to thank you so much magic, work and sweat you paid for players like me can make a fun time reading each chapter._

_For once, the roles will be reversed, and I challenge all those who have never written a single line of do the same thing before being insulting and degrading to those who take the time to imagine and write!_

_I am new in writing and more in English, but in this community there are so generous that I wanted for once to honor people (the best I can of course)._

_Anyway! Thank you all!_

Chapter 1: Who wants Bulma ?

In the throne room of his ship , the tyrant Frieza is angry. None of the men who had gone through the galaxy has found the gem . One that will be worthy enough to rule at his side as Empress .

Yet the current emperor of the universe does not want much.

So little in fact.

He sent his best men to find a beautiful and intelligent woman , physical strength does not matter as long as it does not break into pieces as soon as the key.

After all, it is the most powerful man in the universe and want a wife not a soldier .

" IDIOTS ! INCAPABLE ! The angry cry of the emperor of the universe resonates around the ship. Red pupils of his eyes light up dangerously indicating that their owner is willing to externalize his hatred and anger.

Soldiers in front of him fall to the ground face against the floor showing obedience to their lord and master . They are scared but do not show it because fear is a sign of weakness that is absolutely not tolerated and never will . Only the strongest are worthy to serve dan his army. As for others, they are made of lesser positions based on their skills , and has some extremely fortunate to stay alive and serve their sovereign in the laboratory or in the kitchen.

For those who have unfortunately had no useful skill was the end of a past life. They were killed immediately or sold to the highest bidder as slaves to replenish the coffers of the empire.

"Forgive us master ! We have failed in our mission! " " I should kill you unable band ! " Drops of sweat running down his temples soldiers still on the ground , they know that their lives are no longer valid as a son , the mood of their master . With a simple snap of the fingers there are laid off, but before he could pass the doorstep , Freezer nods curtly towards the future corpses, a morbid joy etched on his face.

Ki four balls out of the dark side of the room and the soldiers graves on the ground without ever touching the door.

Two other soldiers satisfied themselves out of the shadows of the room, one is pink and paunchy but the other is a very handsome man with colors between green almond and green apple.

They are human Freezer arms, their cruelty is unparalleled , so that their names are shaking the wisest warriors. Dadoria and Zarbon 's where they spend all life ends and never returns . They became the general of the tyrant and they are always ready to execute any orders of their lord, even a simple nod from her.

It is for their loyalty and obedience without limit as the lord of the universe, his majesty Freezer had promoted both the exceptional rank of general of his armies and a colossal fortune each and slaves rewarded for .

Serve a god like Frieza and in addition to being general and his right arm was

a huge honor .

Leaving the back of the room the two generals bow to their master , the right spot on the heart and the knee as a sign of respect.

Face Freezer lights of superiority and unquestioned authority . With a grin of thinly veiled disgust he nonchalantly sigh of bored before giving his orders. "I have to do everything by myself, otherwise I'll still be disappointed! " " Would that we were going to explore the North galaxy? Maybe we'll find the gem , my lord? " " Yes indeed we will go to the North Galaxy , but I'll find my future empress myself. "" Well master ! " Without another word they take leave in order to follow the orders they just had .

When Zarbon and Dadoria out , head and cape floating almost majestically in the air.

Freezer draws on a tiny little red button adorned with black gemstone on the right of his throne spectacular armrest.

Immediately a voice answered through small hidden behind the back of the throne speakers. "Yes master what can I do for you? " The voice is timid but feminine . "Give orders to the captain to head to the North galaxy ! "Good lord ! We have a specific destination ? "

"Yes the earth! "

Meanwhile the army of the tyrant prepare for the coming battle . The soldiers are already talking booties they will raise while putting their armor , now is the fun and good humor.

At least for now, nobody wants to think about the consequence of failure.

The journey to their new destination is almost an entire month and everyone on the ship in a hurry to get to conquer , rape and kill mostly to total exhaustion . Remain enclosed within a vessel even though it is huge is extremely difficult especially when the adrenaline for the carnage to follow is involved. All this to the glory and honor of His Majesty the Lord of the Universe : Lord Frieza .

Soon a beautiful blue planet made its appearance in the screen the control room as well as the large windows. Freezer smiles to himself as the planet becomes increasingly large and beautiful, his glass of red wine in hand blood . He waits patiently for his subordinates finish their work and land on this planet.

All the ship's crew knows what to do each step of a successful landing already well established by habit and experience.

The coordinates have been previously recorded to the landing goes smoothly in the icy desert south of the planet , ice caps there is strong enough to hold the weight of a vessel of this size and extreme cold that reigns is a significant security because it prevents the curious from getting too close .

Several teams four soldiers each were informed of their mission before landing.

The goal is to find a sovereign to their leader do in any case that one of them make the mistake of violating or put to death the ideal woman , the consequences will be more than annoying .

Each team must fly around the world and back to his majesty all beautiful and intelligent women they find in their explorations. Men, who arrived at an advanced age and that children must be shot on sight .

After all they came only for a single thing and nothing else , so why bother with unnecessary things.

The important thing now is to make happy their master and ruler as one who finds the woman who pleases him , his empress his queen , will have a very big reward .

His Majesty can be extremely generous when happy, but otherwise has the death or torture depending on his mood .

One watchword find future queen, the future empress of the universe and with luck maybe this blue planet contain a priceless treasure .

The huge ship finally landed in the icy desert of Antarctica smoothly , debris ice and snow flying all sides when it touches the ground.

The heavy door opens slowly with a sinister sound that is a very bad omen for the world's population .

Hundreds of thousands of soldiers running out of the deck and place wings in perfect line opposite the entrance to the ship.

They all fall synchronously knees to the appearance of a small white and purple outline of their master , the right hand on the heart and head bowed in reverence . " Disperse you and do not disappoint me ! "

Teams formed previously dispersed to the four corners of the earth to fulfill their mission.

The two generals , Zarbon and Dadoria bow to their master and also leave each of their next meeting the requirement of their lord.

Meanwhile a young woman with hair as blue as the Caribbean lagoons and eyes as bright as a cloudless summer sky , using his famous father Dr. Brief Trunk finish the first Earth vessel they have designed special together to explore the universe, and can be with beginner's luck to be powerful allies that could potentially be useful in case of need.

The project initially had been asked by the army to end military to defend the planet from interplanetary enemies. These gentlemen senior officers wanted to make a deterrent , but Dr. Brief and his talented daughter Bulma managed to convince them as arguments based goods have powerful allies in the universe.

It is often said that we need a smaller or be stronger depending on the situation especially when it comes to defense , nothing like having new more powerful and destructive technologies what the earth is capable of currently conceive. Travel within the confines of the galaxy in the direction of planets and also intellectually and technologically advanced , can not be absolutely excluded by the senior officers of the army aliens. And something else significant , the various begin earth can not benefited when importing and exporting various goods. Trade becomes more global but not interplanetary, a very big step forward for the whole planet earth. Nothing would be lost, even if the most advanced peoples decide to be a little averse to requests from landowners .

It is right and proper that mutual trust take some time to come, we can not under any circumstances trust a people the first time sil even the same people said to be a friend.

Mutual trust that wins mutual respect and honesty.

So thanks to the hard work of two scientific geniuses , the first land special vessel, the vessel of peace and exchange taking shape each day a little more .

Bulma is the worthy daughter of her father, as beautiful as , but unfortunately for the young heiress , she is alone in her life than any genius. It is not the lack of success to the men that repels men , fled just in front of his intelligence.

Many men have asked to dance or just the restaurant but genius without limit the beautiful heiress of Capsule Corp. . scares and the story is always and everything ends before you begin.

It is so frustrating to Bulma who was invited for its stunning beauty and also for the prestige out with the future CEO of the Company Capsule Corp. . , But it was mostly remain silent because men see nothing interesting to have an intelligent woman beside them .

But today she is the happiest of all , the project which has in common with his father is amazing and exciting and his father never would consider something as trivial as physical appearance .

Bulma 's mother has always understood her daughter and her needs as any young woman to please men . Mrs. Brief is a grown woman who learned about the world of high society on the job learning from mistakes.

She was not born rich or just a good family , but she had all the kindness and listening which a person needed .

Her daughter had talked a lot about men she had met and its frustration vis-à- vis them him. Together they addressed simple and frivolous topics such as boys and fashion, and sometimes was very nice to be simply a young woman like many others .

With her father she was used primarily scientific and Bulma his brain and intellectual skills , exactly the opposite of her mother .

Bulma 's parents met them two basic needs to the well being of their only daughter .

Yet the heart of Bulma need anything else, the irresistible need to do something forbidden and very dangerous, the need for adventure and the unknown , like in the movies or in adventure novels.

Yes , she wanted an adventure , overcome more deadly than each other and mostly find her prince charming dangers as in the counties that her mother read to her when she was a little girl .

The man of her dreams who would like it is and not be frightened by his genius or simply want in any way to use it to climb the social level.

Meanwhile, in the blue sky of the planet earth men in armor ply the largest cities of the earth to determine the location on this planet that would likely welcome the more females from a young age but not too .

The perfect place should include females outputs childhood but not too mature age .

Soldiers should not disappoint their master or is death for them, Freezer gives no second chance , ever. Be the best or die there is no alternative in the army of the Lord of the universe.

Is for this reason that has an immeasurable honor to be part of the elect . Being the strongest and best in all areas then kill or to become, there is no other alternative to survive.

Groups that are scattered earlier around the planet are slowly returning to the ship , carrying with them one to two poor girls who know nothing of their really is something for all tastes , from small , large , thin , blondes, brunettes or redheads . Every soldier returns with a type of women at different physical characteristics . Young girls trembling fear are aligned in a line facing their destiny .

Soldiers prevent any leaks during a Freezer to examine that which would soon be his future empress.

The fire and when the hold reserved for domestic and slaves were filled with fresh chair while a huge pile of corpses just grew nearby.

But the gem is still missing !

Freezer gets impatient and is not a good sign at all.

"The idiots ! I'll have to intervene if it continuously ! "

The lord of the universe therefore takes off towards what he felt to be a great city. Along the way he clicks on the right of his scooter and a call to his generals button.

" Zarbon ! Dadoria ! " The names of his general disdain and disgust with vomit .

"Yes sir ! " Zarbon Dadoria and respond simultaneously.

"Did you find something interesting ? " " Unfortunately, no sir, still no gem ! But we have just arrived! " Zarbon knows how to appease his master , after years of service he has learned to survive the explosive mood of tyrant.

"Come here every two ! I decided to do research myself! " On his last words dry it again click again on the button that net cutting any chance of response .

Zarbon and therefore Dadoria fly to the strongest being on they would find their seigneur after energy signal.

Meanwhile, thanks to its phenomenal speed Frieza had already reached the city, it has already arisen before a large house with a very different roof else has interpelée . The shape of the roof dome unlike any other with respect to what he has seen on this planet and for this reason he decided to approach much closer to see a little more. On the other side of the town deafening screams of girls not wanting to be separated from their fathers, mothers or husbands. The terrified cries that rose in the air gave a terrifying atmosphere of horror films.

And then he saw the woman with blue hair , she looked like a goddess made for him. This blue-haired goddess would undoubtedly its allies and enemies to their knees with the only weapon its only breathtaking beauty .

A gift from the gods has its intension .

She had not seen and could admire his insolent beauty quietly before her so perfectly delicate features are distorted by fear and hatred.

But when Dadoria Zarbon and land in a cloud of dust charm is finally broken.

The blue-haired woman stands next to an aging man with gray hair and a mustache. The man of a certain age, his father, it seems, is wearing a white blouse.

But no matter who he is , because at the moment the beautifully blue eyes are fixed on him, her enchanting gaze focused on the trio she does not know and has made its appearance in the garden. His brows together when his mind recognizes the man she saw earlier in the chain of continuous information .

All this can only be a horrible nightmare.

" Bulma wake you my girl! "

"Dad clamp me soon I need to wake up ! "

Dr. Brief looks turn her daughter and three alien individuals who approach them . Fear seized them and paralyzed in fear, the muscles of their body does not respond to commands from their brains. Fear the tétanisent literally .

Father and daughter share one last look , was the end for them.

And then Mrs. Brief outside the house , a tray with tea and some delicious pastries breaks above . Cups clinking on the tray finally release their torpor and tongue of fire Bulma Brief made some sparks. Bulma approach to three individuals who dare to destroy the planet and come here in his garden, his anger blind , she no longer sees the danger it . " Who are you? And what do you do here ? "

In a burst of lucidity she dresses a little request.

" Here on earth of course! "

Dadoria a step forward, this silly little soon to be dead by his hand. Oh yes it will take a lot of pleasure to strangle until he sees the light of life in the depths of his eyes off gradually as dropping it off with a switch .

His smile fades when he hears an order that can not be ignored from his lord ending his morbid fantasy.

"No! Let us leave this small Dadoria speak ! I like the fire of this girl ! Zarbon take him ! " " Yes sir ! "

Bulma is outraged and see the warrior who holds her arms angrily bit contained . "I do not allow you to touch me! Pig! "

Bulma 's parents try to intervene , but they are stunned at once positioned on the neck by Dadoria . A terrible feeling of anxiety pushes the door of the mind of the young woman , her parents lying on the ground unconscious and is alone to face the monsters in front of her , completely helpless.

"Do not touch my parents! " The terrible fear of losing what is dear to him twisting his guts all hidden under a facade of leather lasts .

White lizard approaches the lady he likes more , his courage and burning fire are vibrated a chord in his heart .

He knows something nobody should have except him.

"No ! "

" Your parents have nothing to fear , for now , my little one! " " What do you want from me then? " " I want a simple thing, a small thing done! " " Name it! Money! No no I do not think ... The earth ... No, no ... "" YOU ! " " WHAT ME! " A queen ... An Empress , give the title that you like best sweetie ! " Bulma left speechless for more than a few minutes , in fact she did not expect this , and the initial shock takes a little time to fade.

She would laugh believing a joke in bad taste, but the man looked lizard can not be more serious . And it seems t he expected an immediate response.

Freezer wanted to see a good day for his bride , while not scare he gently took his hand, he was surprised to find it was a delicacy and extreme softness . He can not help thinking that he could easily crush anything with its shoot and its index. After breakfast cursory examination of the fragility of his future empress, he puts his hand to the blue beauty to his lips inhaling the flowery scent that her white skin released into the air.

He deeply inspired her sweet perfume and violet lip lays her on her knuckles before attracting the young beauty towards his ship.

Bulma came out of his trance when she felt his breath chand on the skin of his hand. She simply could not get away with this alien whose entire army was at this very moment is trying to frighten the entire population of this planet.

It was absolutely necessary to find an idea and quickly because this lizard from another galaxy easily attracted to his ship and soon she would certainly be linked forever and could not try anything .

And then suddenly a great light bulb flashes in his magnificent brain.

The lizard man may be much stronger physically but mentally it can easily compete with him without any problems.

" Goddamn it Bulma Brief and she is not afraid of anything, and certainly not a completely megalomaniac alien lizard ! "

Bulma breathe deeply and slowly to regain his composure and starts, is now or never. "You did not answer me! " " What question my little ! " " First, do not call me mostly by my little names or other equally ridiculous , I hate it ! "

Freezer is surprised by his statement that confirms nevertheless that his choice is the best , his empress may not have the physical strength but she repartee .

She certainly did not leave impressed by that whatsoever, even by himself.

" What will you do with my parents? I want them to be safe and that your men affect in any case ! " " They will be useful to the most powerful empire of the universe , but to be honest I still do not know what yet ! "His voice is quiet and tries to please his future wife and queen. The beautiful will not be seduced by the beast.

"And if they are useless to you what will you do ? You kill them ! " " I 'm not so cruel my dear ! " " Oh yes , well I expect to see , but let me imagine ! "

Dadoria Zarbon and looked at the little exchange between their lord and master , and this intriguing with blue hair. They are literally stunned by the young woman who dares to speak to the emperor of the universe so so direct and so little respect.

This woman is crazy and no doubt she is suicidal. The two generals look incredulous , not knowing whether they should intervene and force the woman more respect. But the lord of the universe is amused and intervene could be very dangerous for them.

If this crazy goes too far it will wring his neck and everything will just finally finished . But the couple made their way to the ship , Freezer still holds the delicate hand of his bride and begins his ascent into the air. But something earthbound , his future wife does not follow as it should .

What is the reason? He must know, his queen seems confused and scici is unacceptable. With all the patience he could gather he put the feet on the ground and faced his sweet fiancée.

"What 's going on my queen ? " Freezer deliberately insists on words my queen .

Zarbon saw this as the appropriate time to intervene , he saw a significant opportunity to be seen well by the soon to be his queen.

Survival in this world is also to ensure its future.

"My lord , if I may ? His Highness can not fly , it would be unseemly that a lady of her quality in this situation . " " Yes you are right Zarbon Where my head ! I spot a clearing not far from here , we will go far in walking and we board . Zarbon I count on you to ensure that the ship does not make us wait! "

"Good lord ! " He bowed once to be sovereign and again respectfully to his sovereign. " Madame! I share your majesties immediately ! "

Freezer wanted a moment alone with his sovereign future, but this rose imbécil was still in his legs.

" Dadoria ! " The soldier waits for his orders " Yes Master ! " " Go with him! " " But ... ! " " You dare discuss my orders! " " No, my lord , I would never disrespect you ! " His voice dripping with honey, as well disgusts Bulma Frieza himself. Dadoria complied and followed his colleague to the ship .

Calm returned to the ownership of the Brief family , only a small breeze ruffled hair and Bulma . She looks around and can not help but worry for his parents.

" And anyway , I will not follow someone I 've never heard before ... "

Bulma was trying to save some time so that it can find an idea, a plan that help to escape .

"You're right and so I sent my most faithful generals! " He wanted her to know he had the intension to please him, but gallantry forbade him to get too far ahead .

Bulma had to play very fine fine .

"Really ! " She deliberately replied in his most innocent voice she was capable of . " Yes, my dear! Now go, our ship will soon be here waiting for our arrived! " He offered his arm to the young beauty to the gallantly lead in a walk that will end in the vessel which he had spoken to Zarbon .

Bulma had no choice but to take the arm he held out . They began to walk toward the outside of the property, and then she finally found out how to escape.

" Gallantry will be his loss. "

She stopped suddenly and almost annoyed look as Frieza asks the embarrassed . "What again! You try my patience more than anyone ! " " I realize that , believe me ... I have a few things here that I would greatly ... I would be disappointed not to be with me ... "" Okay, I'll send a soldier ... "" No no ... . I do not want one of your men what they are delving into my personal business! I prefer to go there myself! I do not have for a long time .. you just have to visit or do something else ... " His queen wanted a little while and did not know how to ask. "Okay but do not be long , I can not wait to leave this planet and return to civilization .

Bulma bit my tongue to that statement, but chose to run to the opposite side of the main building of the property where the tyrant and groom would not see take the tangent.

" Yuck! Yuck! Yuck! "

Once isolated in her eyes , she began her flight towards his own salute . Luckily Capsule Corp. . Is placed right next to the biggest park of the city itself stuck in the forest that borders the city.

A wild place that calls stressed citizens for a moment of pure relaxation.

Bulma runs as fast as his legs can help him, his eyes without constantly behind his shoulder in fear of being caught .

In his flight seemingly endless she no longer pays attention to the landscape and to persons who cross her path .

It only stops when it encounters a wall, which collapses to the ground at the same time .

The Wall yells at her ...?

Was not a girl who seems to be a bit younger than her , but with equal temperament herself.

" Bonjours , I'm sorry ! " Bulma trying to keep calm and catch her breath she lost in his mad rush .

She takes a few deep breaths , before detailing the pretty girl in front of her.

Had a girl with hair and eyes as black as a raven 's feathers , but in his eyes there was no malice , only tenderness and love.

In a young girl with a strong character hiding in reality an angel revealed through the eyes of infinite sweetness .

" Bonjours , I ... I 'm really sorry! I 'm Bulma ! " Bulma 's voice is hoarse from his race for his freedom.

The brunette girl thought for a moment , this name is very familiar to him ...

" Oh yes ! I remember you! You are Bulma Brief, the heiress of the biggest company on earth! "

"Yes well I was ! But who are you? And most importantly what are you doing all alone in this forest ? " Bulma is pleased to be recognized so easily, although sometimes it is not as funny as it used to be recognized.

"I'm Chi Chi , the only daughter of King Ox ! Pleased to meet you Bulma Brief heiress ! "

" Pleased to meet you PRINCESS! " Bulma curtsied exaggerated.

Both laughed with such force that she fell to the ground , tears of joy flowing freely down their cheeks taking with them a little dust .

After a few minutes the two girls settle down with great difficulty because every time that one of them gets are serious, a simple look and laugh gets more beautiful .

"Well calm down a little bit , okay? Well then tell me the reason for your flight , alone in a forest ? " " I fled their leader! " Bulma throws a glance over his shoulder , worried that soldiers or even the lizard man who seems to be their emperor finds and bring the hands and feet tied to their spaceship.

" Their leader ? But what he wants you ? Except of course the fact that you are the heir most fashionable and richest on the planet ! "

"Me ! "" What you ! "

"He wants me and me alone! "

"You mean he wants the heiress , genius ..."

"No, I do not think at any time he has spoken Capsule Corp. . ! "

"Do not tell me he seeks a concubine or whatever else! "

Chi Chi leaves a mask disgust spread slowly over her beautiful face. The idea that we can abuse his new friend the disgusts at the highest point .

"No, no ! It was never about me as his future concubine ! " Bulma hesitate now , she can decently confess to this woman, who has become her friend so easily a megalomaniac alien and she wants only to queen.

Chi Chi crosses his arms so determined on his chest. E t as if she scolded a recalcitrant child. "You're naive for a genius! "

"Why ? He has spoken to me at any time to such projects in the future for me! " The heiress violently indignant with cringe .

"Yeah ! I suspect that is the kind of man or alien if you prefer not going to tell you from the first meeting , "Hey I like you and I'll make you my concubine ! Friendly either ! " Bulma please get serious ! However it may be interested in your well ! "

" Capsule Corp. . ! You think ! "

" Possible! A he said something that would confirm this theory? "

"No! It does me no time spoke of my family or my father's business ! "

Princess Ox looks heir and she feels she is hiding something very important, something she dare not say .

It may be serious !

Young woman with dark hair takes the hands of his new friend , as if to help him to confess what she wears heavily on her heart .

" Bulma that you hide me ? " Her voice is soothing and neutral almost reassuring as that of a mother .

The young woman with blue hair is caught off guard , she does not know how to deal with such a tone of voice .

And then she sighed a long , expiring weight she wore unknowingly. Chi Chi took his hands in hers encouraging them to speak without fear .

"He wants to make me his empress ! " She finally drops the trembling voice of despair.

"I understand your escape in this drill then! "She said to her friend , with humor in his voice.

Bulma could not help but crack a smile at this so true revelation.

"Yeah ! I've had better than a megalomaniac alien who runs after me ! " She laughs relief to have found the reason for his flight.

Yet is is so absurd to feel culpable in this case. It is not a fleeting look for a sordid crime , and yet it is all the same search for a fugitive army.

And for what reason : Being their Empress !

The heiress to the azure eyes and resumed his senses with a small frown eyes she asks.

"At that made you doing here yourself? "

The answer she gets is not what she expected, but not at all .

" I train ! "

"I beg your pardon ! "

"Well I train in martial arts in this forest for years to be quiet ! I love the peace and serenity , again my concentration is better here! "

Bulma could not believe this little lady in front of it for several years leads one to defend itself if necessary.

His courage and strength of character commands the respect of the heiress .

Seeing the embarrassment of the young woman in front of her , the only daughter of King Ox offers something she never offered to anyone.

But circumstances grow there anyway , so against all that his body and his head tells him to do, she listens to her heart .

" Would you like me to show you some moves ? They could be without doubt useful one day ? Perhaps though I hope not for you but you never know what can happen these days! "

Bulma thought a moment. The proposal seems very interesting and useful in the future as his pursuers and especially one in particular does not seem the type to give up so quickly when they have one thing in mind .

"Yes again! Thank you ! "

"Do not thank me, what I propose is purely selfish! I feel a little lonely and a little female companionship I would be more than happy ! "

The two women are training together every day , becoming very close to each other.

The days, weeks and months and marched Bulma and Chi Chi had now become best friends in the world , inseparable and loyal towards each other.

Chi Chi had learned her friend all his knowledge and through their strenuous WORKED , Bulma knew now defend itself by force his opponent to win the fight .

Chi Chi told him his name and Bulma had loved how the name came out of his lips.

" Aikido ! "

A perfect martial art to fight against men overtrained .

Smooth movements , very feminine and wait for the attack.

In an isolated deep in the forest hut , waiting all night , the father of Chi Chi . He was always there to heal the wounds of the two girls . Ox King had the generosity and love of a father to two girls both he considered his own daughters.

Even Bulma who has always loved his own relatives could not refused giant heart a tender place in his heart as a true member of his family.

A few months later , the daily routine was installed.

Bulma and Chi Chi was as strong as the other one and workouts became real fighting both physical and mental .

King Ox driven from his left side handed his daughters were training a little further . From time to time , they returned with prey they had managed to catch , which reassured because he knew they would be always a good meal even if hunting or fishing was not successful .

The age of innocence is gone for good.

One day they were parties to the hunt beside a stream to catch a big game, they spotted a cabin that ends the hunt for a deer that would have made a royal feast for them.

Had a wooden hut rapidly to pass unnoticed in a drill of this type .

Inside, there is a table wooden desk and chair.

Everything seems abandoned and dusty, as if frozen in time.

The person who lives or lived here certainly certainly love woodworking. And there's no doubt she 's damn good at his hands.

We can feel that nothing touched microscopic furrows left by the chisel , there is love in each objects of the small room.

The cabin smells of resin and wood, is intoxicating and almost primitive, one recalls the depths of the ages or the man living in the woods .

But what surprises most Bulma , was left on the table the laptop and papers scattered everywhere on the side.

In this rustic setting , all modern technology is a real anachronism.

On leaves of the above diagrams that read Bulma and complex equations .

Chi Chi seems completely lost and out of his world. She was able to hide anything, to anyone, could be the perfect friend and wife, besides it was undoubtedly a great fighter, but all gibberish registered with papers n ' had no meaning for her.

Bulma interrupts the thoughts of his friend with a gentle tap on his shoulder sursautée making contact .

She had not heard the beginning of the sentence of his girlfriend in ocean colors, so she was surprised when she heard him say.

"Scientists ! " Gone t as if she finally had the same simple logic and nothing else .

"What? " Chi Chi does not understand what Bulma said as she heard that the end of his reasoning aloud.

Bulma turned to Chi Chi , and the amusement she scolds her friend without really believing .

"You're not listening ? "

"Sorry ! I had left my mind ! "

" Okay ! I just thought that should be the cabin of a scientist came to study the fauna and flora of the forest.

"How do you know ? »Request Chi Chi puzzled. Her friend had too much imagination but it was still the clean as a friend or a sister.

"Look for yourself ! " The irritation can be seen in his actions and in her voice, she barely even keep calm , the storm threatens to erupt at any time. To support his point, Bulma reaches out to the computer and the hundreds of papers that surrounds so messy.

Chi Chi sigh in defeat, his sister heart has reason covered different equations and diagrams of all kinds papers his evidence more than sufficient.

Bulma suddenly strikes on the desk with enough force to make some fall leaves on the ground . She managed once again to surprise his girlfriend with his jumps unpredictable mood.

" I have an idea! " Cree t she lost in own thoughts as she stares the screen as if it would answer suddenly look at his request .

Princess Ox takes the bridge of his nose and took a slow breath. She loved her friend as a member of his own family, but to pace , it would die very young " Never do that! WHAT! "

"I tell you then keep your calm! This computer must be connected to the network ... "" You kidding! "" No! And why not! " " Just because we do not know how long it is! Madam genius! "

"Not very long , MADAME , this model is out there one year ! " " How do you know anyway? "

"My father and I have designed this new processor computer and a few other small parts ! " Bulma savor the look of defeat of his friend. Chi Chi defeated it remains memorable .

Bulma shrugs and takes a deep breath , and when it expires all the air has accumulated in his lungs , it is ready .

"You can always try , right? " The hope flickers in the eyes of the blue beauty , she wants more than anything his girlfriend heart as she believes . It was always a Cartesian , and now even contradicts logic .

But she can not do anything for the first time in her life she blindly follows his instinct, his guts .

Is this the same instinct which led to flee to the forest and meet Chi Chi . Bulma thinks so by good fortune that follows and follows far and protected , it is ready to question anyone trying to convince her otherwise .

Just an act of pure time, nothing else!

" Okay, anyway we'll see ! "

After all, why choose to be negative , while Bulma may very well not be wrong, nothing is playing , they have an even chance .

Bulma approaches the table and firmly grips the seat, then takes a deep breath again , but this time to calm his nerves and his trembling hands .

" Ok ! Good going there then? " His simple words as to give courage and confirm that his decision is the best. The two women exchanged hopeful glances. The young scientist with blue hair sits on the chair and pushes with his still trembling index button to start the computer. Before pushing the button , she closes her eyes as she bit strong and whispers a prayer to heaven.

"Please ! Please! Lights you ... "

She still prays for his good fortune that there was no password and widen her eyes when she heard the robotic voice machine " Bonjours Doctor"

The heiress of Capsule Corp. . Quickly captured the mouse lest his luck turns as quickly as it came.

So she runs the small arrow to the mailbox, the silence is deafening in the cabin means that the "click" and "double clicks " of the mouse.

" Write a new email ? Of course! " Both women are so happy, and Bulma can finally tell her parents she's okay.

Chi Chi is stunned . "I still can not , you must have a guardian angel, it is not possible otherwise ! "

How was it chance that the battery of this dusty computer still works ? All isolated in the depths of a forest and away from civilization .

But his protective nature made him quickly to his senses , and mental alertness starts .

"Attention Bulma ! You may not know that kind of person will read your email ! It could be one of the people you spoke to me ! "

Bulma shook the head to her friend, she is absolutely right and she knows it. "Yes very true ! Then I'll send an email to the professional mailbox of my father. Capsule Corp. .

Holds the best anti virus by fire and the world and my father has several safety codes to deter thieves and spies.

"Be careful agree you never know, a little caution costs nothing! "" Yes! Well then I'll send a massage that only my father could understand. I know my father and we know without a word from us. The message type it was sufficiently vague to be discreet, but his father makes a mistake.

He will recognize his daughter in his words, there is no doubt about it.

At the other end of the computer network, a "beep" computer to prevent a new email has arrived. The president puts his tools on the floor, he worked tirelessly on a spaceship.

The soldiers who travel the world are evil men working for the devil.

They took her only daughter.

His wife and he are alive for a reason , and they both know everything . Unfortunately for Bulma 's parents are an effective and sufficient pressure to surrender to the demands of this monster named Frieza .

This lizard man, this monster, and wants her daughter to have it ready to keep his parents hostage.

It is first and foremost a father who loves his only daughter, well before the Chief Capsule Corp. . . When her daughter managed to escape , the couple decided Brief together to protect their daughter at all costs , even at the peril of their lives.

Bulma was able to escape and fortunately without new month is a real torture for loving parents they are and always will be.

He knows deep in his gut that if Bulma is still alive and unharmed , she will find a way to contact them.

But for now he must finish what he started , the spacecraft is hope for him and for all mankind.

Sweat pours down his graying temples and it stings the eyes still red white repeating nights . He is working tirelessly for days , does not concern the lack of sleep or lack of food .

The poor man is a piece of physical and mental strength.

His wife, always full of love despite the difficult circumstances , had regularly seek to exit the basement.

The basement of the house became Brief for the poor man 's favorite place since its small Bulma is no longer with them.

He loses himself in work to silence her pain and anxiety that gnaws inside. By working in this way, he thinks only finish building the ship as quickly as possible.

His brilliant mind is occupied and Is what keeps it out of madness.

His blue and he built the whole angel, was their father daughter project , and for her, he will fully complete .

For her and for her alone ...

Sweat , the gene now he has no choice but to take his handkerchief in his pocket before his white lab coat.

He removes his glasses , paying attention to fragile branches, without them he can never finish the ship. His hands are full of sweat and soot from another but whatever he cares , with a quick motion he wipes before getting back on his nose and continue his work.

He was about to pick up his tools and resume where it had stopped before, when he sees the corner of his eye flashing light feature of the arrival of an email on his computer.

" What was that? "

The smooth man his mustache while he reads the new email arrived there only a few minutes on the computer and got a few seconds his attention. At the very beginning he thinks a simple mistake, an email that it was just not meant , but after reading a few lines of his fingers freeze on the tip of his gray mustache .

It connects the email several times over to be sure and certain that he has read and understood.

When it comes to read no doubt he starts to laugh as if he lost his head and the madness had seized him.

He is relieved, one person might think to write an email that way , was pure genius was his Bulma .

3 / 11/2013

To the Doctor Brief , CEO of the company capsule Corp . .

Sir we request at the registered office of the company, you represent to send us the phototype of the latest invention in the finish shortly.

Sir please note that try may in no case be delayed.

Thank you for your understanding

Your favorite number 3.14957 employee .

Bulma goes well, she's alive and the message it sent , it is safe for the moment.

His little blue angel wants her to finish the spaceship to certainly make the shelter as quickly as possible.

It is a sign that the tyrant Frieza is still looking for him , he does not yet found but it is only a matter of time.

Frieza was more than upset, his future wife was played to him.

"The little clever ! Do not worry my dear , even if I have to destroy all the land one by one in this pathetic planet to find you, I would!

Yes my queen I'll find your little secret. "

Even if he is upset fugue his queen , he can not help but be proud of his empress who had narrowly cheated .

"Smart and beautiful girl ! A gem without a doubt! "

His entire army travels tirelessly throughout the world and no ship can land or take off without permission. It is only a matter of time before the blue beauty is found and returned to his master .

Anyway she is trapped on his own planet , it is only a matter of days now so that it is facing his royal destiny.

A time that is more long because in the main vessel , the private apartment of the future empress of the universe are ready, and even some female slaves trilled the components have already been provided for its service.

There are missing their blue sovereign to give life to the splendor of the place. The childhood of the future sovereign house had been recreated identically to make her feel at ease, but only materials from the four corners of the universe and almost indecently luxurious.

The designers had prepared baskets of tissues and their ribbons , pens and paper for the measurements.

Everything had been planned for the slightest wishes of his sovereign majesty of the universe satisfied .

Nothing had been set aside , whether for personal comfort or for its majestic appearance .

The patience of the Emperor has reached its limit and everyone knows that in his time there he better not tell him bad news .

The fate for those who dare to show courage is morbid and fatal suicidal .

" Does anyone have any idea where is MY WIFE AND QUEEN! "

Freezer has withstood the explosion as long as possible , keeping the greatest possible dignity , but now the girl with blue hair has fooled enough .

It is high time she learned her place, and reign in his side. But before he will punish him for his insolence , but be careful not to damage or beauty or intelligence, would shame .

The little slut proved she certainly did not shy so to escape without arousing his suspicions.

"The little clever ! Thus avoiding me for months without any news or any information ! She is smart !

Beautiful and intelligent , but how far will she go? "

He was extremely impressed by its beautiful , despite his physical weakness, she managed to surprise him . It is only a matter of time before he put the hand on his queen with blue hair.

And anyway , she is trapped in her own world , it is only a matter of days before it is to his side.

"I made the right choice ! It's perfect ! "

There is absolutely no doubt what is happening in the middle of the forest, in a simple wooden hut that would arouse suspicion at any time .

Bulma and Chi Chi bruillament blow all the air they have accumulated in their lungs , thereby expelling the anxieties of the day.

The email has been sent and his father replied.

" Do not worry time will be respected , we will work night and day to be on ! "

Dr. Trunk Brief

During the week that followed this email, Dr. Brief baited the manufacture of spacecraft that will save his daughter of the tyrant.

Mrs. Brief, she found any excuse to her husband to carry out his perilous mission.

When Frieza himself or his men appeared to have information about the location of their daughter, their answer is that she had no idea that her husband and also sought , or she pretended to have discomfort , or , his favorite simulating hysterical . To be honest, she did not know have to play with such a comedy, but the fact is that it works .

At the end of the week the first spacecraft manufactured by a landowner is finally complete , the couple Brief is exhausted but happy.

With one last email sufficiently vague , he informs his beloved daughter that everything is ready for her and her friend. IT would also like to inform that Frezer has not stopped the search for her but instead it has even intensified.

After the last email from the father of Bulma , the two women reflect a safe means of approaching the family home of writs without arousing suspicion .

The plan must be perfect if everything will be finished before they really began .

Chi Chi expressed his concern for the mission during the meal. She can not help but wonder how his girlfriend will do to get closer to his home while thousands of soldiers from this tyrant , this diabolical are undoubtedly looking for a young women with blue hair.

"I know that ... " The answer Bulma is suddenly interrupted by his own thought. SA blocked fork halfway between his plate and his mouth.

The idea flashes in his mind, is so simple and stupid that there is simply not thought of it before .

"Why do you smile ? There's really nothing funny ! Some serious want our problem will not solve ... "

" Chi You are a genius ! "" What me? But WHY? "

"They expect to see a woman with blue hair, do not Is it? "" Yeah so what! " She silently observes the slightest sign of madness in the azure eyes of the heiress .

Maybe his girlfriend is mad with the pressure it has on the shoulders , it would not be surprising .

"Do not look at me as if you looked crazy! " Bulma indignant , his friend should trust him a little more than that.

Too bad, then it will have to read prove she has not lost her mind and she is healthy body and mind .

"They certainly did not expect to see two men in armor ! "

" Great idea ! Actually is so simple that no one would think ! More we could put a wig and a fake mustache or a fake beard to hide our female face. "

"Good idea , very clever ! "

The same evening , the two women end their dinner thinking to every detail of their plane. The evening then ended in laughter , the songs of their idols they love and know by heart .

Gather everything they need for their disguises takes only a few days. A little hair cut recover in the trash a hairdresser for wigs and mustache and beard.

A simple strip cut from a sheet that will be wrapped around the chest to hide an obvious trace of femininity.

As for men's clothing , armor, some soldiers relax continuously with young earth girls or prostitutes.

It will be cake to steal the armor of soldiers whose attention is occupied elsewhere.

Male disguises were soon finished , lacking only a few extra days to work a little gait and posture should be as masculine as possible.

Finally Bulma and Chi Chi finally looks like warriors army Freezer , they can now get on the road to the capital and Capsule Corp. . .

Dr. Brief was near his computer, ready to send his daughter to another message. Was a relief for him and his wife to take their new daughter.

There are absolutely not expected to be taken in full treason.

That is why he was surprised when two soldiers he has never seen, see writing a new email .

Fear seizes him , the couple Brief to the huddled against each other , they are in danger because a single word of the ship ended Freezer and they are both dead for sure.

The two warriors are small and they do not have any time to look very strong either, but sometimes and especially with those men looks can be deceiving.

" ... I can explain ... ! " The voice of the CEO of Capsule Corp. . Breaks for the first time and he has difficulty to find each word.

He thinks its so sweet and generous woman who has supported since he had encountered , their only daughter, beautiful and intelligent , there's no doubt that was the end for them.

He prays silently for his family i would have protected and it has not succeeded .

One warrior approach quickly running towards them , Dr. Brief goes to his wife to protect her from a violent blow that never comes . His eyes were tightly closed in anticipation of a blow and the pain was such a strength. But nothing.

Or rather , the soldier serves in his arms.

" A hug ! " Think t incredulous .

"Dad ! "

"I beg your pardon ! "

" That's me! " Seeing that his own father did not actually recognized , she removes his beard and all eyes will light up in a few moments .

The ultimate test was successful, his own parents did not recognize then nobody will be sure.

" Bulma ! "His voice trembling with joy and tears this time a relieved father run slowly on cheeks .

The whole family finally met at home, shared joy between each member is palpable.

Chi Chi is finally know his presence , clearing bruillament throat.

Bulma suddenly realizes that she did not come alone but accompanied by his girlfriend heart that gave him more than just friendship, and for this reason it considers Chi Chi as a member of his family , sister she would have wanted.

Bulma blushed with shame for having forgotten so easily for a moment his sister.

" Oh yes , sorry I left Chi won ! "

" Do not worry ! I understand you're happy to see your parents! "

" Mom, Dad, this is my friend who helped me so much and I met in the forest behind the park behind the house. His father is the king and all the Ox collected and protect my two when I was pursued by Frieza and his soldiers. I owe him my life! "

" Bulma ! You are not required ! Everyone would have done the thing that my father and I even ! " If everything is the daughter of the Ox King blushing now .

She did not expect such a compliment from her friend, she was almost speechless and her cheeks blush without it without noticing.

"Come with us , you're also part of my family. Without you or am I doing now? "

Farewell to the land of Bulma and parents must be brief because time and each passing minute is a very big risk of being discovered and killed for treason and the ship they had so much trouble to complete and protection would be destroyed. Full fuel and food has already been done as discreetly as possible and the ship of hope is the end near for adventure.

The last hope of the earth.

The two young women still in their costumes ruthless warriors are preparing for their first time to leave the beautiful blue planet .

It 's dark outside and visibility is almost zero through the sky was a moonless night , a night of black ink perfect for an escape.

Nevertheless be very cautious and be extremely fast because even if the visibility is not good , the sound of powerful engines, they have it is not invisible and they could attract curious ears too .

While the ship was almost automated to save precious seconds during takeoff and read in Earth orbit .

The night will be perfect for a discreet off but unfortunately invisible . A calm and cloudless night surtoutsans moon to indicate their position.

A perfect night.

They boarded , impressed by the work done by one man, even if he is a genius . The vessel lack of time is not very big but very functional. There was a main living room with a sitting area and a kitchen for meals. In this large room that was the entire size of the vessel left three other rooms accessible by a central staircase .

Above the chamber was coated with an enormous bed big enough for four adults.

And at the bottom was amenities like bathroom and toilet . The cockpit was part of the main room without partitions to isolate it from the rest of the ship .

Was amazing to see all these different screens lit to control the camera , arms , trajectory, communication status of the unit , everything is indicated to the driver have all the data necessary for manual control .

Bulma 's father had even simplified to the maximum integrated controls and voice commands to the system.

Three comfortable leather chairs facing the picture window allowing them soon to see the vastness of space. The largest, the center was the driver , the commander title of the ship, and the other two co-pilots who had to serve .

A final farewell before the door closes, and Mrs. Brief sheds a tear . This may be the last time she revises her daughter, but is also the last chance for her and the earth. For takeoff , Bulma sat in the driver's seat .

Chi Chi and they decided that since Bulma had previous notions of control that it would be the driver.

Chi Chi is therefore installed in the seat right next to her friend, the one reserved for the copilot .

Bulma decided to initiate takeoff by a simple order and the oral board computer.

" INITIALIZE THE COMPUTER TO TAKE OFF THE GALAXY THE SCORPION ! "

"While initializing off towards the galaxy scorpion in 5.4 , 3,2,1,0 ! "

TAKEOFF !


End file.
